


Passionate Fear (Nightmare X Male Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Nightmare X Reader - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: Feelings may be more powerful than anyone can imagine, but "you" witnessed this in the most unexpected way possible.
Relationships: Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> I"m back with that kind of fanfic, now with another character. And a new form of union as well. Hope you like it. Good reading!

Another day coming to an end, another full routine day. Lying in your bed, you have just watched videos about the new FNAF releases, and now you are watching another theories video before bed. Nothing very interesting came up, just another charlatan who thought he found the proof to decipher the whole game's story.

However, when the video quoted the characters from FNAF 4, your stomach made a mess. That's because you always remembered the character that scares you the most, NIghtmare. Although he doesn't appear first on the scariest lists, he always referred you to your old fear of the dark, in addition to his jumpscares.

You never got to play, but that was not necessary, because what was not lacking on the internet were videos with several people being scared and showing how frightening it can be. As much as there are many other characters, your mind never forgot the image of when you first saw it.

Another yawn appeared, there were so many that you lost count, but they kept telling you to sleep. So you did by putting an audio with rain to play, thus helping you to relax and sleep, of course you always left your cell phone in the dresser next to the bed so as not to break.

[...]

The alarm started to stun your ears, you balanced yourself with one arm and stretched the other to turn it off. After another yawn and a stretch, you needed to get up to be ready for school.

Even sleeping as long as necessary, tiredness did not leave you aside while you changed in the bathroom, so you decided to amaze it by washing your face. Upon returning to the room you put your pajamas on in the closet and made the bed.

____, come soon. - Your mother called distant, the reason for this was because she was in the kitchen that is downstairs.

I am going. - You answered, in a slightly loud tone so as not to wake the others in the house and the neighborhood. As soon as it was over, you went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. - Hi Mom.

Hi- You put your hair like that again? - She complained when she saw her hairstyle. - We already talked about it.

I can't do anything, it's too big. - You replied, because with so many places to care, some cannot fix it alone and others were out of sight.

So, do not roll to cut, as the last time. - She remembered, because last Saturday, you spent all day having fun forgetting to solve this.

Okay, are you finished? - Asked, while his mother kept fixing your hair. When that was over, you soon went on to pick up everything and prepare your breakfast.

Despite the various options, today you have a physical education class, and mixing it with a full stomach is a bad idea, as a friend of yours demonstrated. So you got something more basic, oats. Even though it was not very filling, it was enough until the break.

Always keeping an eye on the clock, you ate and prepared not to be late for school. As soon as it was over, you left the bowl in the sink and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes of brushing and your teeth were clean.

Now only the school supplies were left, more specifically, the handouts. Even though they weigh less in relation to everything you carry in your backpack, they were still little used by some of the teachers, despite that, you did not fail to put them on.

Now ready for school, you put your backpack on your back, grabbed your cell phone and headset and headed for the door. After a brief farewell, you left home and headed for school. Luckily for you, his house was one of the closest to the school, second only to the condominium that faced the school.

Soon you arrived at the school street, and several teenagers were walking in uniform, and the closer you got, the more the number grew. Soon the entrance was just a few steps away and as soon as you entered, a few more hours of study were waiting.

[...]

After countless subjects, and several activities to do, the bell rang, indicating the end of classes. Like several students, you were ready and soon you grabbed your backpack and headed out of the room. Now was the time to return home. In the corridor to the exit, you ended up meeting your childhood friend. John.

With the same conversation as always about your great knowledge in science, you just listened and agreed with him, because you did not understand 100% of what he said. After parting with him, his house was in sight. Taking the key from your pocket, you opened the door and announced your arrival to your younger sister.

After seeing if everything is fine with her and the house, you went to your room and left her backpack in the same place as always. Picking up your clothes from yesterday, you went into the living room with your cell phone to watch something to pass the time.

____ - Called your sister, walking up to you on the couch. - Put the film on for me?

Fine. - Even though it was a common request, it meant changing the room so as not to lose concentration. Taking the DVD, and after tuning in to the TV you pressed some choices on the controller leaving the language and at the beginning of the film. - Okay, call me if you need me.

With her answer, you went to the bedroom and turned on the computer. Looking for something to see, since the last video ended, his mind gave the idea to see a movie too.

Accessing the folder in your browser, you chose a good movie among several options, your tastes included a little action and drama, but your favorite topic was comedy.

So, a choice was made, and leaving the next films ready to see when this one finished, you sat on the bed after playing the movie.

Hours passed, when it arrived in the third film, you had to pause to get something to eat. Your sister went with you and so you had to prepare something for her too. As soon as it was over, you two went back to the living room and your sister asked for another movie. After putting it on you returned to your room.

Late in the afternoon it announced that your parents would be back soon, and as soon as you realized that fact, the door opened. Listening to the relapsed conversation, you went down to take back the plate and glass of the afternoon snack and greeted your parents.

[...]

After finishing the movie, you took your backpack and started your homework. Doing one by one, with the help of the internet, you closed the notebook when you finished. It made you approach the door and smell the dinner. You soon went down and joined your family to eat.

After finishing, you went to the bathroom and cleaned your teeth again. Back in the room, the mess left now had his full attention. Putting your materials in the backpack and enjoying the moment, you got it ready for the next day.

With your pajamas on, you lay in bed and went back to looking for FNAF stuff on the internet. Which didn't last long because of the small amount of news, in addition to his fear for a character. So you got ready for bed, leaving your cell phone in the dresser. The sleep aided by the videos that you watched a short time ago, did not take long to let your eyelids get closed, thus leading you to sleep quickly.

For some reason, you woke up. Although it didn't happen often, there was always something that disturbed his sleep at night. But in this case, there was nothing, no sound, or anyone to justify it.

The clock on your cell phone indicated how early you were awake from normal hours. You decided to get up and drink some water. Calmly so as not to wake anyone in the house, you turned on the light in the living room, and when you headed towards the kitchen you saw a shadow growing more and more distant.

Fearing the worst, your mind immediately suggested that you warn someone, because who would be hanging around your house at night? You soon remembered your father's morning routine. Walking with fear, you entered saw something that was 1000x more unexpected.

It was the Nightmare himself materialized in his kitchen, but it wasn't just that, he was looking at a corner somewhere and now his red eyes were fixed on his. Your blood ran cold right away, you wondered, who would have information about your fear of him?

Your mouth quivered without stopping, action was needed. So you tried to run, but your legs failed, frozen in fear. All you had to do was scream for help, so you gathered the strength to do it, but before you could do it, Nightmare moved towards you, the scene itself was like a jumpscare in real life.

You closed your eyes and mentally said goodbye to everyone you met. It didn't take long for you to feel the metal parts touching your skin, and what looked like a hand covered your mouth. Before opening your eyes again, another hand caught you around the waist and you were lifted by the animatronic.

The surprises kept increasing, because instead of killing you right there, Nightmare was carrying you, and when looking around, you noticed that you were back in your room. The animatronic sat you on the bed and you looked at him with a mixture of dread and confusion.

Calm down boy. - He spoke, in a thick voice, and dragged, as if he were a real robot.

You-are-you ... are-are-are-here? - It was stuttering much more than before, that you formed the doubt about something inexplicable.

Yes, silly. - Snorted Nightmare, with a certain irony, but you was still totally confused, which did not go unnoticed by him. - I will explain, because you are so afraid of me, I managed to take shape in your world and I was always watching you day by day, you never saw me because I always remain invisible to anyone who does not theme, but I let my guard down and you saw me just now.

Wow ... - Processing all those details shocked you. So you accidentally brought him here, and knowing that since, who knows how long, he was watching you scared you a little. Trying not to let it shake you, you decided to talk to him. - It must have been pretty boring just looking.

Most of the time, but there is always something to distract me. But what amuses me most is seeing you get scared because of me. - The sentence shivered your body, he looked more like a villain from horror movies, ready to kill you right there. - Hey, calm boy, I just thought it was interesting for you to be so scared just to see me on those screens.

Ok ... - Even though the reason was less frightening, it didn't take away the fear you felt for imagining him watching you, but his mind get disturbed by a yawn. - I better sleep, but I hope you don't make me have nightmares.

Boy, if I was as bad as you think, I would have done that by the time I got here. - The harsh response made you apologize for what you said.

Really Nightmare didn't seem to be like in games, but what kept hammering in his head was what he would do now that you can see him and talk to him.


	2. Mysteries Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went back!! Get ready, because more confusion is coming in this chapter. And get used to it, because it will be something very recurrent here. No more spoilers, good read!

When the alarm woke you, the first thing you saw besides the light entering your eyes, was Nightmare's smiling expression for you. Despite the slight fright, you had to continue with the routine and soon got up.

But when entering the bathroom, Nightmare was already waiting for you. Before asked how he got there, you remembered the skills of teleporting. Even so, you had to ask him to go outside for more privacy while showering.

Peace reigned all the time, but as soon as you opened the bedroom door, Nightmare was already waiting for you, with that same look. However, his mother's voice calling to him diverted his attention and made you aware of an important fact.

You asked him to stay in the room, so no one else would see him, and luckily he did. You soon followed, still with a certain fear that he would change his mind. During breakfast, any strange noise was a cause for suspicion for you, and even if you hid it in the best possible way, anyone would notice your paranoia.

After finishing, on the way to the room, Nightmare was just a few meters from entering the kitchen, you discovered this by bumping into it while looking around the room for him.

You said you don't want anyone to see me, so why not show up when it's just the two of us? - He whispered, as if there was no problem in his idea.

Did you lose your head by any chance? - His answer made him laugh, and you soon understood, because in the game, Nightmare could only have his head. - Look...

____? - Your father called. You soon ran towards your room, and replied that you were talking to a friend on the cell phone about a homework. - Ok ...

Even if you do your best to concentrate, keep in mind that Nightmare would not leave you a minute alone. So even at school it wouldn't be safe, you couldn't even imagine what it would be like to deal with him there.

[...]

Your concern did not go unnoticed by your friends at school, and they even raised the theory that someone was chasing you. Even denying everything, your fear did not diminish when you went to the bathroom and saw him waving at you.

Now without worry, you were on your way home, after hours of worry about someone else seeing Nightmare at school. Hours before, he did not stop following you at your home. Whether in the classroom, in the bathroom, or any other room in which there was no one else, the animatronic does not leave your sight.

After locking the door, you turned around and your sister was already waiting for you. As always, she asked you to put something to watch and some candy. So you did, now placing one with a longer duration and giving more than 10 different sweets. With the guarantee of not being disturbed, you ran to the your bedroom and closed the door.

Finale, we can talk hehe. - Commented Nightmare, mocking the intense moments he lived.

Can you not follow me everywhere? You've almost been seen more than ... I don't know a dozen times. - You replied in a tired voice, demonstrating all your fear and energy spent for hours on end.

Boy, it would be hard for anyone else to see me, few around here know FNAF, and it is rarer for someone to be as afraid of me as you are. - He explained, thus making you breathe relieved. - I would tell you this over dinner, but as I told you earlier, I will continue my fun following you everywhere.

Argh. - You snorted. As relieving as it was, it would still be a while before his fear disappeared. Long enough for Nightmare to enjoy himself. - You do not....

____, there are some things .... AAHHH !! - Her sister barely opened the door and ran to her room and by the sound you heard, she was crying very desperately.

Oh no... - You left the room, but when you started walking there, the sound of the entrance door echoed through the house, along with the sound of the conversation between your parents.

Mother!! Dad!! - Your sister passed by you running and crying towards your parents. You were not left behind, because you wanted to know what happened to such a scandal.

What happend my love ? - Asked your mother picking her up and looking at you when you arrived in the room. You were just as confused as she was about why your sister was crying.

H-has ... * sniffed * a monster in ____'s room - she spoke while clinging to her mother, receiving affection from her soon after.

Daughter, I already told you, there are no monsters ... - While your father went back to explaining to her, you returned to the room to have a conversation with Nightmare.

If no one else could see you, then why did my sister run like that? As far as I know she needs to have seen you before to create a fear about it later. - You asked in a lower tone, but still confused about the recent situation. -

Yes, but I didn't lie in what I said. After her parents saw her strange behavior this morning, they looked at your browser history and her sister ended up watching it too and everyone saw a video where I appear. - The explanation made a lot of sense. And you soon imagined having to use some good explanation about it and none were good enough. Mentally, you sarcastically thanked your parents for looking at what you see, instead of asking you. - And unlike you, the fear of a child, regardless of size, is strong enough that they can see me in your world.

Ok ... - Seeing that he was so good at answering any questions about himself, one of the biggest questions about them could be answered right now. - Tell me something, are you somebody's dream? A hallucination? Or .. an illusion? - You have not put aside any theory about the characters in the game.

Unfortunately boy, I don't have the answer, only my creator knows, so you will hardly have a confirmation. - He replied leaving the mystery in the air. - And even if I had the answer, who would believe it when you told someone? - You nodded in agreement, imagining all possible reactions. Some would even require you to tell them where you got it, and revealing that secret is out of the question. - But in your case, kid, something really big inside you, kind of started the process that materialized me.

I get it already, Argh ... - You said with disgust, because in other words, you generated Nightmare within yourself as if you were pregnant with him.


	3. New forms of life

You wake up in your bed with a voice calling your name, you get up and open your eyes to see your mother looking at you with an expression of anxiety.

What was mother? There is no class today. - You question confused because it is work day, so there was no reason to wake up early.

We are going to your aunt's house, I forgot to let you know yesterday. Don't take long to get ready, we leave in 40 minutes. - With her leaving the room and the door slamming, you snorted sly and looked up. When looking at the wardrobe Nightmare was standing looking at you, with the same smile as always, what shut you up.

Good morning, ____ - He greeted him in a calm and serene voice, as if he was awake on time, which is not surprising, as he has no sleep. - I don't know what you're complaining about, it will be nice to know more about you and your family.

What ? - The idea of him being there, watching you and your relatives shocked you. - You can not go!

And why not ? Only you can see me, have you forgotten? - He argued. - The only thing I could do to ruin everything would be scaring you, but you kind of lost that fear.

IT IS ? It is my sister ? She saw you on Tuesday, and I'm sure she will see you there. - You snorted angrily as you stood up, heading towards the dresser to pick up your clothes

Okay, you're right but ... - His pause made you look back and see that he disappeared completely, you looked around but didn't see him, until you heard a laugh from him, which said what he planned to do. - Got it ? So I can still go with you, so I suggest you hurry up, because that way we'll be right back home.

... Humpf. - In the end you took his advice, and went to the bathroom to change.

Although, you still knew he was around, now you had no idea if he was in the same room as you were watching you, so you needed to use a series of looks if you wanted to confirm his location.

[...]

The trip to her aunt's house took a little longer, due to the sheer volume of cars on the road. Despite this, you can admire the view with a little more peace as Nightmare is no longer visible. As opposed to seeing him following you, perhaps in the trunk, or floating around the car while having fun with your expressions.

The music on your phone was a great distraction during the trip, and if it weren't for the little space in the car, you would take a nap to make up for getting up early today.

Little by little you started recognizing the neighborhoods, and when the car stopped you quickly took off your seat belt. The sound of the door unlocking was the signal for you to open and you let your sister out before closing the door.

Oh mom, they arrived !! Shouted your cousin from the window, who disappeared shortly after, before appearing with the key in hand. - Nice to see you again. What's up, ____ ?

Hi. - You greeted him not as cheerfully as he did, yet you answered his "play here". - And how are the others ?

We're fine, my nephew. - Your uncle replied shortly after you entered the house. - And my niece who jumps all the time? Are you happy at uncle's house?

Yeah! - You just watched for a moment before you felt someone stirring your hair. You jumped right off and stared angrily at the person responsible.

Sorry, ____. But I'm surprised at the size of your hair. Isn't it big? - Your aunt say moving she's hand on the top of your head while he called his mother to look closely. - It looks like his father's when his mother introduced him as a boyfriend.

It may be, but it's been a long time. - Your father commented, a little embarrassed, because you have the same hairstyle of your father and whenever it grew it was as messy as a bird's nest. - So what do you have to eat? The smell is delicious.

Good, but you will have to wait, because it is not ready yet. So how about a beer in the meantime? - Answered your uncle, leaving you and your cousin alone in the living room.

So ____, do you want to play in the meantime? - Your cousin spoke anxiously, but you answered by sitting on the couch and taking out your cell phone. - Ahh, what is it? Come on, it's fun.

Only for you, I already said I don't like it. - You replied denying the proposal to fight him, because since he learned some blows he always wanted to "show you".

Ahh ... - He complained leaving the room upset. But at least now you would have peace for a moment. Looking on your phone, you looked on YouTube to see if any interesting videos had arrived. You didn't even care when you felt someone passing in front of you hitting your feet, something you regretted shortly after. - ____ !!

AAHH !! - You jumped when you saw a face of a scary wolf at your side with red eyes and pointed teeth, but when you heard laughter your fear soon passed. - You ... - Before you raised your arms to fight back, you heard a voice in your head, as if it were your conscience giving you a warning.

"That's what he wants, why don't you threaten him by telling him about the" forbidden "objects he keeps in his room?" - The voice was none other than Nightmare.

... - When you realized that he was really helping you, you were amazed by the act itself, but remembered the advantage he gave you against your cousin. - If you do it again, or disturbe me up again, I'll show everyone the things you hide in the room

W-what? - His shocked guy didn't deny the information. Nightmare really acted like a conscience, although he is more about what influences evil.

Are you going to leave me alone then? - His nod, but the walk with his suspicious gaze was the final test. You finally wouldn't have to put up with this anymore. - "Thanks Nightmare" - You said mentally.

"You're welcome". - The ghostly voice answered, and you projected Nightmare in front of you in front of you, staring at you with that same smile.

Guys, lunch is ready. "Your aunt called for everyone to come to the kitchen and you were not left behind."

The rest of the day was followed by conversations with his family, and after leaving the bathroom, his cousin confronted him asking how you knew and if you told anyone. As you did not have the answer to the first question, you replied that you would not count because it would be bad for you too and threatened you again, you pronounced everything with a film villain's voice to scare you even more.

On the trip home, you continued to look out on the street as you started your journey home. But on the first turn the car took, you saw Mangle walking down the street with a girl a little older than you.

Still incredulous at that, you looked again and for the short time you had before you could not see more because of the distance, there was no doubt that you were really the character in FNAF 2.

What's it ____ ? - Your mother ask, scaring you and making you sit back and trying to gather words for a good explanation, but his mouth only stuttered in response.

I think he was interested in that girl over there on the street. - The unexpected intrusion caused you a little red in your face. Followed by her sister's teasing you about it.

You just ignored it and turned your attention on your cell phone, putting on a song to ignore any comment about it.

[...]

After coming home and taking a shower to relax, you went back to your room and as soon as you closed the door Nightmare was visible again. Something you only noticed after turning on the light.

Fun isn't it, kid? He asked wryly, with the same sarcastic look.

It's is, very fun. - You answered with the same tone, but now you had doubts that you needed to solve. - Can you tell me what that was on the street? Was it another joke of yours with your powers?

Unfortunately not. - He spoke in a mild tone because there was no way to create something like that. - You are not the only one who can do what you did to me, and because we were generated from the same process we are visible to those who also have a "companion"

So the girl is really afraid of Mangle? - You questioned confused, because she was not so scary, but your mind theorized that he might say that it varies from person to person.

It is not only fear that can do this, if the feelings are true and pure, regardless of which, it brings us to the world of humans. - The explanation was enough for you, although I was a little curious to know what the girl felt to bring Mangle into your world.

And that tip of yours against my cousin? Do you read minds or something? - You remembered making Nightmare laugh weak at his theory.

I think it's best to tell you everything I'm capable of, and reading minds is not one of them. - Snorted, making you anxious to know what explanation he would give. - I went after your cousin and saw the objects when he went to get the halloween mask.

Got it, but then why not telled me ? — You shut up because you remembered that Nightmare was still having fun with you all fears.

Because of your silence, I believe you already have the answer to that. - He commented ironic with a laugh that was interrupted by your mother asking you to dinner. - Go ahead, I've traveled a lot for a day. - He spoke starting to float and lying just above his bed.


	4. An Unexpected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to advance this relationship with Nightmare, but it will not be easy to do so. Good reading!

Okay boys, you can sit. - Your biology teacher announced, and so you and your friends did after keeping the posters of the work you just presented.

Sitting in the chair has never been as refreshing as before, because now you could finally relax after so much tension in doing the job and introducing to class. It all started the next day after his visit to the home of relatives, when they asked to make a work about cells.

Despite the fact that you would have to introduce it, the tension about doing so was nothing compared to when his colleagues suggested doing the work at yoyr home for due the shorter distance between his home and the school. You refused outright, stating that your sister would get in the way because no one was taking care of her.

So, they agreed on the second closest to the school and after getting the details right you envisioned the scene where you and your friends at work and Nightmare looking and playing games with you.

Speaking of which, an important detail that he mentioned still disturbed his mind, before, you were scared to death just hearing about Nightmare, but now you treat him more like a friend, so you lost all fear that you had. So there was no reason for him to keep showing up.

The school bell rang and you headed out into the courtyard. When you sit in the chair, while eating, you continue to think about it. The best hypothesis to resolve this was to try to find some explanation of Nightmare that would justify his presence.

Recalling every sentence, every word out of his mouth, his mind ended up focusing more on his teeth that resembled a mouth full of saber-toothed tiger teeth. And that tiger protected you from your cousin.

The scene of the two of you laughing at his expression, made you realize that he was a very special friend. As unique as the oasis in a desert. The voices of your friends calling you made you leave the world of thoughts.

Thanks for holding a table for us. - Lucas spoke sitting next to him, followed by the other two who sat in front of him.

This work issue is finally over, Argh! - Fábio complained, with an expression that showed all disappointment. - I hope this is the last one I have to introduce.

Thank you for not having to perform alone, or with David. - Fábio twisted his face when he heard Percy's comment, as the two are kind of rivals due to a draw result in a football championship on the street where the two live.

Haha! Good Emercy. - You did not stop laughing, not only at the expression of Fábio, but at the nickname of the other friend who sent the phrase from the rescue service attendant. "911 What is your emergency?" - So, ____, it was strange that you didn't want us to go to your house to do the work, we always did it there.

It is because of my little sister, and— You were left without explanation and before you could formulate a sentence, another friend of the group appeared running towards your table.

Hey guys, you don't know what just happened to me. - You all looked at Victor with doubt about the reason for such agitation. - I'm dating Thais.

Several surprised comments came out of everyone's mouth, but you just pretended to be surprised because you escaped again to reveal your secret. The rest of the break followed with more and more talk about the new subject of the moment between the group.

[...]

No sooner did you chew your snack and the bell rang. Now needing to wash your hands, you did so and now you had your own thoughts for company. It did not take long for that mystery to return to Nightmare to surface, and also, the search for an answer.

Thinking more calmly, you remembered a detail that Nightmare mentioned when explaining that girl with Mangle. "It is not just fear that can do this, if the feelings are true and pure regardless of which, it brings us to the world of humans."

So there was another feeling that kept him present in his world, but witch one? You finished washing your hands and headed for the class room. A group of girls passed in front of her and to her surprise, one of them was precisely Thais, who was also commenting on the new relationship.

When you separated from her to reach your class, the word love and Nightmare in the same sentence blocked his muscles. Thinking, or even mentalizing something like that, was like challenging some kind of law that no one would dare.

Recovering from the shock you went on and entered the room, and even though you told yourself it wasn't true, that scene with Nightmare and you laughing just now had an even greater meaning, not as friends, but as something very different.

The concrete evidence was on his face, with a hint of red that didn't seem to be gone anytime soon. When you sit down, you feel your heart beating very quickly. Which represented another ally to the fact that you felt a passion for him.

Hey, look at ____ - Fábio called, and you soon turned around, pretending to be looking for something in the backpack behind you. - It's the first time I see him flushed.

I'm just hot. His throat ached with each word making his voice crack as he tried to justify himself.

You don't fool me, Victor was just like that a few days ago. - Percy countered, which only made everyone even more curious and you even more nervous. - So, ____, whos is the girl?

I-i-i- .. - You shut up while the despair inside you only grew, because now your "problem" could spread to the whole room.

It must be Giovana who is near the door, I saw him looking over there a few times. - Everyone agreed, but your explanation about looking there would make your friends ask even more. - Since he is too nervous, let's count ourselves.

No. - You exclaimed when you saw one of them getting up. You needed a solution, and fast. You then remembered a way to stop it. - If you go there, I'll tell you about that stink bomb in David's purse.

No! - The scan of it caught the attention of some who, shortly after seeing that everything was fine, ignored it. - Okay, we don't count, but you know you need to do this.

And I know it. - After all, they were still right about the advice.

The conversation had to be stopped when the history class started. And as much as you wanted to deny it, the passion for Nightmare still persisted. And now you have been forced to tell him that.

Looking around, trying not to get your head full while copying text, you quickly remembered the recent threat made and remembered the other threat you made to your cousin. Just remembering that Nightmare didn't tell you that reminded you that you now had a much bigger problem than if you were with your friends in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't lie in the title, but the outcome of that will come in the next chapter. As well as the classification of the fanfic. See you geuys later.


	5. Passion on the Tightrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the previous chapter, here is the time for NSFW. I already notice that there will be a part with a certain difference in the ones that I normally write.

After a long shower after a day of school, you closed the shower, but that meant facing a big problem that was waiting for you outside. Since the day you discovered your passion for Nightmare, you haven't been able to stay in the same room as him, let alone talk.

Of course, he realized that and went after you. Trying to get rid of him, staying with his sister, he spoke to you back instead of your mind. So when it was time for bed, you stayed in the living room so you wouldn't have to deal with it. His tricks to escape him for 3 days, now there was no going back, as it was already ten at night, and the living room is empty, so there was no escape.

Finally you are back. - Spoken Nightmare when I saw you enter the bed room. - Can you now explain to me why all this?

I-I can't, I told you. - You answered with the maximum determination you had, but your throat failed in the process of not appearing nervous in front of him.

____, I got tired of you getting away from me, and not even explaining myself. I told you everything when you asked me. I DEMAND an explanation. - You looked at him still determined not to tell him anything. - If you are going to continue with this mystery, I see no reason to stay here.

What ?!! No, please don't go! - Looking at him in disbelief, you pleaded with all your strength while you imagined him disappearing and never seeing him showing any sign of life again.

So it's better— You shut him up by throwing yourself at him, falling on top of him on the floor. Grabbing him with all your might, while you kept telling him not to do that, hoping to make him stay. - Are you going to tell me what you're hiding?

He is well. I love you. - You took a deep breath and prepared to tell him everything. - You were always a friend that I never had, protected me, and made me happy in a way that I never thought I would be, and now I realized that I liked you in another way. I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset with me and I gave up-

His speech was interrupted by Nightmare's hand holding his head, and making you go up against his face. You felt something pressed against your lips and when you looked to understand, you saw what NIghtmare's lips would be, as he did his best to keep his sharp teeth away.

The most unbelievable scene in the world was happening, Nightmare was kissing you. His racing heart was now beating so frantically, and his skin was so hot due your blood, it could melt in seconds.

His hand slid behind his back, as if it was inducing you to seize the moment. You did this by stroking it around your head while trying to enjoy the kiss. It seemed to have no end to you, but the time without breathing took its toll and you walked away.

I know it was unexpected, but either I would stop you talking or I would never be able to tell you anything. - Despite the small malice, you nodded, and now you were waiting for his answer about everything you said to him. - I like you boy, but not in the same way you said.

...? - His open mouth expressed exactly the size of the shock upon hearing this after what he had just done to you. - You ... don't you feel the same?

Not exactly, I ... how can I explain ... - Even trying to justify his silence, he just said it was a yes to your question. - I'm not like you, so I don't have a heart, you know? - You just nodded without saying anything, even accepting it, inside, everything collapsed like a demolition that would not stop until it reached all parts of your body. - But don't be sad, I still have feelings, but to feel ... that, it will need another way for me to know if yes, or not.

And ... what way would it be? - With your last hopes you questioned him, but something touched your ass and when looking back, you saw something you didn't expect at that moment. - You-you-you-you ....?

If you want an answer ____, that is the only way. So what do you tell me ? - He looked at you with a neutral look. Even though he was not leaving now, doing "that" with him didn't make you comfortable at all for several reasons.

I don't know ... - It was all you managed to say to him, but knowing that doing mystery would not help, so you decided to use one of the "main" reasons - You are too big for me.

Oh, don't worry about it, I'll fix it, and it won't be as you think. - As soon as he finished the sentence and already attacked his lips. Now moving with much more speed.

Wait ... Night ... - You can barely speak, and it became even more difficult when his tongue entered his mouth.

It didn't take long to touch yours, you felt how agitated he was and now there was no doubt, he really will do "that" to you. This became clear when his hands grabbed his pajama shirt and removed it so quickly that you didn't even feel it moving.

Before you saw if it had ripped, you were lifted on your lap by him and NIghtmare laid him on the bed, with him above you. Staring at you with that same look, now more perverted, Nightmare brought his face up to your chest, and using his tongue he attacked both of his nipples at the same time.

The sensation brought out a spontaneous groan. Feeling something so soft and warm there, it made his blood boil all over his body, especially his face. His skin reacted to the movements of his tongue when Nightmare made it go up and down and go from side to side.

The drool left on the spot was not even a surprise compared to the act of going down and removing his pants. Your boxer briefs proved to you that you were really enjoying it when he spotted a volume in there. With another violent movement he removed it and began to work with his tongue on your member.

The speed with which it moved along the entire length startled you, as if he never tired of using it. Despite the metallic texture, it was very similar to a real one. You were sure of that when you saw him bring his member to his mouth and make his tongue touch his testicles.

Because of his mouth not being able to change shape, it wasn't exactly a suck from him. But feeling his teeth scraping on his member still made you moan at the tingling sensation that it caused.

This continued until you felt your limit approaching, and you warned it with your moans becoming even more acute and persistent. You couldn't take it anymore and released all the sperm you had since the last time you "released" it.

So his mouth went all white, as well as the tongue that seemed to be most stained by sperm. You sighed wearily, but inside you were happy to stop being a virgin.

Now that you had fun boy, someone here also deserves it. - The size of his "sarcasm" was really big, the color of his limb was very similar to the rest of the skin and the size of the glans was comparable to his muzzle, which ended up scaring you, because how would you give him pleasure with something so big? - No need to worry, remember that I said I would solve it, so now you will discover one more of my powers.

But why— his voice completely disappeared when he lifted you by the legs and made your tongue penetrate your entrance.

Feeling something so slimy moving there was different, and just like before, his language kept exploring every corner he played and after a few more and more. You didn't hold back the groan as you stared at the member that was the size of your forearm.

You felt him walk away and before you asked to protest that he wasn't going too hard, Nightmare looked at you with an expression that you couldn't describe. It was a mixture of determination, and a phrase that said. "Trust me."

Something about that look made you lose your senses and get out of reality and enter a whole new world. It felt like you were dreaming and then you heard Nightmare's question again. answering a yes mentally, you felt that "dream" advance and a warm sensation invaded your body.

As time went by she got stronger, kind of warming up her body. So you heard in your head Nightmare asking you if you were enjoying it, you answered yes in the same way as before, and then you heard him reply that it would make it even better.

You just accepted it and it really happened, because the feeling got stronger and stronger, leaving all your nerves seething. Then something in the dream started to change, as if it were falling apart.

So you "woke up" from the dream and the first thing you saw was NIghtmare penetrating you with a lot of speed. And contrary to what you thought, the sensation of his member at your entrance was much less, but it seemed that it was your own member with a few extra inches here and there.

Ahhh, ____ - Hearing him moaning your name made him pay attention to him and see that he was pouring all his load into you. Nightmare soon sighed and looked at you smiling. - Hehe, that was fun.

I agree. - Before you asked him to leave, so he did and you felt a thick liquid ooze while not taking your eyes off him while he lay down beside you. - Ni ... - As soon as you used your energies and felt a gigantic tiredness making you lose your balance and fall to your jaw in his belly.

Good dreams ... - It was the last thing you heard before your eyelids closed, even your conscience bombarding you with doubts, regarding his answer now, nothing else mattered to you, who just wanted to fall asleep with the one who never thought you would be loving and who should love you too.


	6. My Heart for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the cover already gave a little spoiler, and maybe some of you didn't realize, during the NSFW, Nightmare applied an illusion to "you" that made "you" be in a lucid dream.

Your sleep was bombarded by a voice calling for you. Waking up little by little, you started to open your eyes and when you could see you saw that it was your mother at the bedroom door.

Ah, good thing you woke up, get up soon so you won't be late for school. - As soon as she spoke she closed the door, leaving you with the warning.

Uhh ... - Your throat hurt when you moaned as you sat on the bed and moved your limbs, a huge pain locked your legs. - There, but why? - You fell silent when you remembered last night and this pain must be the result of his movements. - Nightmare? - You whispered, but he didn't show up anywhere you looked.

Even though you called him through his mind, he didn't respond, but you did his will and still did "that" to him, so why did he disappear? At best, he was hiding for some reason.

Your mother called you again, and you were forced to get up. Heading to the bathroom, you lifted your pajama shirt and saw a reddish color around your nipples. It scared you and if it weren't for the sore throat, you would have screamed.

When you touched the area, your skin was very sensitive, and when you removed the rest to continue, you felt the same sensation very close to your entrance. You didn't even dare to look, let alone touch to know how sensitive the place was.

After a bath with warm water so you don't feel any more pain, you went down and sat down with your family for breakfast. As he ate, the question of when Nightmare would be came up again, and as much as you tried to find some plausible explanation, your heart kept beating fast because it didn't have an answer from itself.

Sighing softly while breathing after finishing, you went to your room, but before going up the stairs, you heard someone else calling you, now it was your father.

Yea ? - You replied looking at him in doubt about what he wanted.

Look, try not to make so much noise when you're having fun with the video game, okay? - Knowing that your groans were not only in the room left you stunned and grateful that he did not enter the bedroom. - I know you like these things, but be more careful ok?

O-ok .... - With your hands on your face to try to stifle the embarrassment that kept growing, as well as the red on your face, you went up to your bathroom.

With the help of cold water, you have calmed down and again the question that does not want to remain silent has come to mind. You replied to yourself: "I don't know, so leave me alone, then I'll take care of it". In anger you brushed your teeth and took everything you needed to go to school.

This time you had to run because of the lost time, but you managed to get there in time. When you entered the room your friends were already waiting for you, and you waved to them. By the expression of onlookers you knew exactly what they wanted to ask you.

What's up ? You talked to her ? - Asked Lucas when you sat down, and everyone looked at you more for your answer.

I .. spoke ... but ..... - Even telling the truth about what you did, telling something that resembled the facts the day before became impossible. - S-she ... didn't say anything to me ...

Oh, I'm sorry for you, ____ - Percy said giving you a pat on the back as a form of comfort.

The teacher came in shortly afterwards and the class didn't take long to start. Even focusing on activities, you have not stopped thinking about the situation that put the most pressure on you in life. The silence in the room, mixed with a few conversations, was comforting to you, but your ears picked up conversations you didn't want to hear.

Your colleagues talked to each other about what they just found out about you. "Did you hear that? ____ got dumped" "Jessica said no to ____'s confession." Fortunately, his teacher intervened because the conversation kept distracting the class more and more.

Although that was a relief, what they said made sense in relation to the real story. Apparently, Nightmare did not return his passion and left you. Before his eyes soaked, his conscience told him that this would happen, because Nightmare was nothing more than a cold being, and that it was made to kill anyone he saw.

[...]

Accepting the fact that your first crush was completely destroyed, you did your best to end the day in the best possible way. You explained the silence to anyone who asked you with a sore throat, but that was another addition to the rumor that you cried for hours for the negative answer.

You would soon have a chance to do this, as the time to go home did not take long to arrive. In the maximum possible secrecy you followed home, and when entering you saw your mother with your sister.

Hi, ____ - You were surprised that she was there, because normally you would only see her later. - I didn't go to work today because of a cleaning problem in my sector.

Oh, ok. - With the explanation it added nothing to you, only servile to show you that you were excused from taking care of your younger sister. So you soon went up to the room.

Throwing the backpack aside, you laid your face on the pillow and let all the feelings you kept in the muck of the day come out at once. Through your tears and your cry of pain, you kept blaming yourself for a love that would never work.

____? - A voice called out to you, but you just ignored it because you didn't want to be with anyone at the moment. - I am here.

Go away. - You answered harshly, thinking it was your mother wanting to help you, but the voice sounded a little different even so you didn't care.

It's me ____, Nightmare. - The sentence generated an instant shock and paying attention to the voice, it was still as thick as before, but now it seemed more human, not dragged like metal.

NIGHTMARE ?? !! YOU— You stood up with all the rage, closing your hand as you turned. You were ready to make him feel the same pain that he gave you, but what was in front of you was not at all what you expected.

Instead of a terrifying animatronic with pointed teeth, there was a man about 18 years old looking at you happily and with a kind of smile on his face. He had fair skin, black hair, and wore a black suit. He had a yellow bow tie on his chest and his eyes were still red, but now they were of a different shade similar to scarlet.

Y-you ... a-ar-ar. - Your voice and throat did not work in tune, making him still stutter to see someone completely different from who you knew.

I realize that you liked my new look. - The irony in his words left no doubt, it was really him who was before you.

M-but h-how was it like that? And ... why didn't you show up when I woke up and— Nightmare went over to you and shut him up with his hand, before doing that to another part of his body, in this case, his mouth.

It happened, his lips are planted on yours. No sooner did the contact begin and you have already tasted it. This rekindled the passion that seemed to have been erased from your heart and also reminded you of a taste of a sweet that you didn't like very much, but you ignored it because it belonged to none other than Nightmare. As soft as it was soft, his kiss created a feeling of joy. Not even the best kiss scene from a movie or cartoon could compare to the moment now. But that had to stop because of the need to breathe, which he now also needed.

I don't like it when you fill me with questions, so I thought it best to answer them all like that. - He spoke calmly, unlike you, who was in internal chaos.

But that doesn't say why you disappeared today. - You countered and looked at him impatiently about his explanation.

Oh, right. The day after yesterday I got as tired as you did and then I found out the answer to your confession. And I needed time to stay that way. - He explained. - It was not easy to find something that resembled my beauty.

Hmpf. - You snorted when you heard the last part, but paying attention to what he said, it seems that he answered about his passion. - So it means that you ...

Yes, I love you, ____ - An explosion of positive feelings invaded his body, making his heart race very quickly. By reflex you threw yourself at him to hug him with all his strength. - Wow ... hehe. - You felt him return the hug and the feeling of being in his arms was like a dream that was now being realized. - Hey, I also learned something.

What ? - He pushed you away and when you looked at his face you saw hairs growing everywhere and what was human skin, now became that of an animal. -...

Did you like it ? - Nightmare went around himself and so you saw that he had a small tail at the base of the spine and the whole of his head, two small circular ears of black color, as well as his fur and a muzzle. - I saw that you like furry, so I got inspired to be able to apologize.

Um ... - You kept the mystery, because this has now become his way of redeeming with you for all the bad things he did to you. Nightmare asked you about it again. - I don't know, it was a lot of bad things.

What if I made you forget this? - You even imagined something like him giving you affection, but that sappy look told you where he was going. - No! I'm still all sore.

Oh, so in that case, I'm going to start reminding myself with this. - Before you protested, Nightmare carried you to the bed. You don't let yourself be fooled and you held your clothes in place, but you were surprised by a caress on his face and a calm and passionate look from him. - I will not force you.

Ok, - Accepting the little sermon he gave, you relaxed in his arms. - If you are only going to do this, it will take many hours to make me forgive you;

Hehe, I know you well ____. - His sappy look, now playful with a hint of seriousness, made you a little tense. - I know how to speed up the process.

So you just theorized how he would achieve such a feat, but deep down you could no longer feel angry at him, because now your passion was not only reciprocal, but now it has become a love that would not be like the others, because it started from a totally different feeling , but now it ended with someone you never thought would be everything you ever wanted.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had a lot more to explore in this story, but that’s all I’ve planned so far. But maybe things will change in favor of this fanfic. And for those who follow the other Reader story, I'm already working on the sequel and tomorrow it will be posted. Then I'll see you there, see you later.


End file.
